Wii Tanks: Baldi's Basics Edition
Wii Tanks: Baldi's Basics Edition is Wii Tanks Remade with Baldi's Basics Characters GAMEPLAY: Use the C Stick (Left C Stick on Switch or XBOX) or the D Pad to move. Use the 2nd C Stick (Right C Stick on Switch or XBOX) to aim your tank. Use the A Button to Fire a BSODA Spray, and the B Button to lay down a RSODA mine. To complete the level, defeat all the non-player tanks. Every 5 Levels Cleared gives you an extra try. All Players start with 3. It's Game Over when everyone runs out of tries. PLAYER TANKS: Player 1: A Blue Player Tank controlled by Tag Player 2: A Red Player Tank controlled by Tanneog Player 3: A Green Player Tank Controlled by KNUCKK Player 4: A Yellow Player Tank Controlled by Noober ENEMY TANKS: Brown: Controlled by It's a Bully. Never Moves. Fires when you are near. Appears First on Level 1 Gray: Controlled by Remote. Same as Brown Tank, but it moves. Appears First on Level 2 Teal: Controlled by Baldi. Same as Gray Tank, but fires faster moving missiles at a far range. Appears First on Level 5 Yellow: Controlled by Ry. Won't shoot Much but can lay your RSODA Mines. Appears First on Level 8 Red: Controlled by Playtime. Plays Offensively Often. Appears First at Level 10 Green: Controlled by Fusion Minded. Never Moves but Calculates the Right angle and shoots missiles carefully. Appears first on Level 12 Purple: Controlled by Creeper. Plays Defensively often, avoiding your shots. Appears First on Level 15. Can Lay Mines White: Controlled by The Thing. Disappears at the beginning of the level. Tracks are thicker. The engine pitch changes depending on how it's playing. Low Means Defensively, High means Offensively. Appears First at Level 20, which is the end of Demo Mode. Can Lay Mines Black: Controlled by Filename2. Plays VERY OFFENSIVELY. Shots do not bounce. Appears First at Level 50. Can Lay Mines Boss: Controlled by OMNIDENTITY 178134 FILE23. Larger than all tanks. Can Spawn any Tank Type but itself. Has 100 HP. Appears on Level 100 of Remastered Mode. Uses everything you can use. Has 3 Phases, each with 33.333 HP. MODES: Demo: Play the First 20 Levels! Full: Play the Full Game! Remastered: Play a remade version of Wii Tanks! Download Play: Use the Download Play app on your 3DS to play Demo Mode with up to 3 other people. Local Multiplayer (Switch and 3DS): Play with Friends in Remastered Mode! Multiplayer (XBOX): Get more controllers for more people! Hard Mode: A tougher version of the original game! Hard Remastered Mode: A tougher version of Remastered Mode! CURRENT BUGS: White Tanks don't turn invisible - Fix Soon Tanks won't move sometimes - Fixed during test playing Mines won't be placed - Fixed During Play testing The Boss having 200 HP, thus having more phases - Moved to Hard Remastered Mode after Play Testing More tanks spawning during Full mode - Moved to Hard and Hard Remastered Modes after play testing Category:Games